


A Shiro LoveBang!

by Moria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gangbang, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Light Bondage, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moria/pseuds/Moria
Summary: Shiro’s nightmares have been getting steadily worse. Luckily, his lovers are there to comfort him.





	A Shiro LoveBang!

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the Voltron Rarepair Flashbang! Thank you so much to Nautilicious for the beta-read! 
> 
> The wonderful art is by [Leaking Hate](https://leakinghate.tumblr.com/post/178447479895/i-participated-in-the-voltronrarepairflashbang)!

Shiro’s pained whimpers drew them awake, one by one. Keith peered up just as Pidge grabbed his shoulder. 

“Nightmares again,” she said in a hushed, groggy whisper. “They’re getting worse.”

Indeed Shiro has. They all noticed, and it wasn’t like any of them were surprised. He had gone through seven hells and back, had suffered horrors none of them could ever imagine. He had taken it all with a smile and dry humor, but Keith wondered how long it would be until the pain festered and bubbled to the surface. 

After that last battle, they’d had no energy left for their usual lovemaking. They returned to their shared room in the new Castle, where a bed large enough for all five awaited them. After stripping down to their skin, for the room was warm enough that they needed nothing but shared body heat and a blanket, they exchanged kisses and settled down for sleep. Shiro slept in the middle, Hunk and Lance on his right, and Keith and Pidge on his left.

Lance looked up at Shiro as he cried softly in his sleep, his eyebrows downturned in sympathy. Hunk raised his head as more whimpers escaped Shiro’s lip, his bionic hand lashing up; Hunk gripped Shiro’s hand and kissed the metal palm, hushing him softly. 

The others exchanged silent looks. Shiro lay in the middle, in desperate need to know he was loved. And none of them were clothed, ideal for what was on everyone’s minds. 

“I got you, buddy, it’s okay,” Keith whispered softly. He kissed Shiro’s cheek as Lance moved closer. 

“Hey, man, we’re here,” Lance murmured gently in Shiro’s other ear. Their hands brushed through Shiro’s hair, around his ears, down his neck, dipping into his clavicle. Keith and Hunk kept their places at Shiro's head while Lance and Pidge rearranged themselves to settle at Shiro's sides.

Shiro sighed deeply and shifted his left arm, sensing the sudden emptiness, and wrapped it around Keith’s shoulder. Keith kissed his cheek again as his strokes moved over Shiro’s shoulder and chest; the whole time, Hunk mirrored his actions. Together they gently circled around his nipples, teasing them gently. Pidge and Lance stroked over his sides, their hands gliding over his ribs like the wings of a butterfly. 

Shiro moaned softly, the pained whimpers ceasing, until his eyes fluttered open. 

“Guys…” he sighed. 

“Just sit back,” Hunk said. 

“Take it easy, man,” Lance said. 

“We’ll take it from here,” Pidge said, kissing right below his ribs. 

“You’re safe with us,” Keith added, meeting his lips. 

“But—” Shiro studied them all, slightly confused. 

“Do you want us to stop?” Lance asked. 

“Um, no, I just—why just me?” He made as if to get up, before the others pushed him back down.

“I got an idea!” Hunk said as he reached around the bed. 

“Really?” Pidge said as Hunk threw stretch leggings over at her. She tied Shiro’s left arm around Keith’s waist as Lance helped secure Shiro’s right wrist to Hunk’s left using a sock. 

“What, I don’t—”

“Tonight, all the lovin’s on you, Shiro our hero!” Lance said brightly. 

“Please, relax,” Keith said with another kiss. “We want you to experience this.” 

“We’ll be gentle, we promise,” Hunk said. “Not like we’re inexperienced in this by now, right?” 

“We love you very much, Shiro,” Pidge said, kissing the hand tied to Keith.

Looking perplexed yet touched, Shiro leaned back on the bed and steadied his hand on Keith’s waist as Hunk entwined his fingers with his other hand, refusing to let go. The four resumed their slow exploration and worship, and Shiro’s chest rose and fell with their ministrations, unable to move his arms, pleasantly enslaved by his teammates. 

All four paladins’ hands explored his chest, admiring the muscles of his pecs, the strength of each muscle between his ribs, their soft gentle sighs filling Keith’s ears like gentle music after the grueling nightmare of moments before. Keith could smell their arousal; Keith and Pidge’s pussies were glistening with slick. Lance and Hunk’s cocks were stiffening. Keith could only imagine Shiro wanting to suck them dry, or bury his face in his or Pidge’s pussies, lapping up their juices and sending them each over the edge five times over before burying his cock in them. 

Keith’s hand roamed over Shiro’s abdomen, admiring the strength and muscles of his belly, his teammates following suit. He drew circles around Shiro’s bellybutton, watching his beloved friend’s face and body melt under their hands, his own cock twitching with their touches. When he drew his hand lower, Pidge's hand slid over his, then Lance met theirs, then Hunk. 

“As a team, then?” Hunk said, keeping his voice not much above a whisper. 

Keith smiled and gave the wordless command. Collectively their hands swept around Shiro’s inner thighs, massaging and admiring the strong, taut muscles, drawing in a circular formation closer towards his awaiting cock. Shiro whimpered and gripped Keith and Hunk tighter, begging silently. 

Keith swept up and kissed him again on the cheek as his fingers brushed over the slit of his cock, eliciting a sharp gasp from his lips. The others softly moaned, tracing Keith’s hand over Shiro’s cock. Together they moved over his erection, massaging over his shaft down to the base, then back up, four hands entwining together as they wrapped around his cock. 

Keith kissed Shiro’s cheek and lips as Hunk kissed his neck, and Lance suckled on a nipple while Pidge kissed his sensitive stomach, their movements completely in tune with each other. Shiro gasped and whimpered, holding Hunk’s hand tightly. His thigh and ab muscles tensed, and he parted his legs a little, allowing them more space to explore, to reach over and grip his balls and rise back again, his cock wonderfully disappearing within four loving hands. 

“Ah, guys, I’m—ah!” 

Keith hushed him again with another kiss, and Shiro’s head flew back on the pillow, his breaths coming hard and heavy. Keith could feel the echoes of Shiro’s thoughts and emotions through their paladin bond, how he felt being sandwiched between four hot bodies, pulsing with their need and passion for him, their hands all focused on his cock, waves and waves of pleasure pulsing through his cock, their lips on the most sensitive regions of his body. The waves flowed through Shiro, more intense than ever having formed Voltron with his teammates. It pooled into the depth of his belly, and his hips rocked into their hands with more agitated force, whimpering, nearly keening, his hands clasping onto them for anchor when suddenly he arched his back and cried out as the tidal waves took him, his seed coming in spurts and coating his teammates’ hands. 

They all moaned in shared pleasure, laughing in delight at Shiro’s seed coating their hands, before each pulled away and licked off his seed, letting him watch. Then each gave him one final, lingering kiss on the cheek before moving back, finally releasing him from his bonds. Shiro kissed them back lazily, too spent to do much else other than lay with his arms stretched out on either side as if embracing each of them. 

Keith purred gently as he and Pidge curled back next to Shiro’s left. Keith’s own wet pussy dripped, the scent intoxicating, and his eyes couldn’t leave Pidge’s erect nipples or the girth of Hunk’s cock, nor resist imagining Lance’s thin fingers working deep inside him. But his own desires would have to wait; he was far more content to watch Shiro soaking up their collective affection. 

Perhaps later in the night, after Shiro got better sleep, he’ll repay his team for a job well done.


End file.
